Kokoro no Naka
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki bukan masalah selama ia tidak merepotkan orang tuanya. Tapi sejak ayahnya pergi tanpa kembali dan adiknya lahir, ia harus mengambil alih peran pria itu untuk melindungi ibu dan adiknya; setidaknya sampai ayahnya kembali—walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa pria itu masih ingat kalau dia adalah seorang ayah?/AR


"Sampai jumpa, Hokage Junior!" Inojin terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hentikan!" Bocah laki-laki itu mengirim satu jitakan kecil pada teman sepermainannya, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Besok _okaasan_-nya akan diangkat menjadi _Nanadaime Hokage_. Seluruh Konoha, tidak, bahkan seluruh dunia _shinobi _sudah bersukacita dan menanti saat itu terjadi. Apalagi dia, putra sulungnya?

"Kalau begitu kau harus pulang cepat," Metal Lee berseru dari bangkunya. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan merayakannya semalaman. Kau tahu, hari terakhir sebelum _kaasan_mu menjadi Hokage."

"Itu _bachelor party_, tidak ada mirip-miripnya." Shikadai membereskan tasnya. "Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi, kau bisa menukar jadwal piketmu hari ini denganku. Pulanglah dan beli sesuatu untuk Uchiha_-basan_."

Sumire mengangguk dari mejanya. "Aku setuju. Aku bisa menukar jadwal kalian, itu urusan mudah. Uchiha-_basan _akan sangat senang kalau kau setidaknya memberi beberapa kejutan kecil."

"Para wanita suka hal merepotkan seperti itu." Shikadai menimpali sambil mengambil penghapus papan tulis.

"Itu karena kau dan ayahmu terbirit-birit datang ke toko kueku di malam ulang tahun ibumu. Kalian payah sekali lupa tanggal ulang tahun Temari_-basan_, padahal dia selalu membuat pesta yang hebat untuk hari ulang tahunmu dan Shikamaru-_jisan_." Chouchou menuding dari bingkai pintu kelas. "Ayo Shikadai, lakukan dengan cepat. Kita bertiga harus pulang bersama hari ini atau Ino_-basan_ akan menghukum kita setelah menghabisi Inojin."

"_Arigatou,_ _minna_!"

Bocah Uchiha itu meninggalkan kelas sambil berlari riang. Rambut hitamnya terbang ditiup angin ketika ia melompati atap-atap untuk pergi ke toko kue keluarga Akimichi. Saat sampai di sana, ia bukan saja disambut oleh Chouji, tapi juga seorang pria berjubah hitam yang sedang membayar.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang! Kebetulan sekali ya, Sasuke."

Mata biru bocah itu terbelalak ketika pria itu berbalik setelah kedatangannya membunyikan lonceng pintu._ "O…otou-san?"_

"Menma,"

**Kokoro no Naka**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Naara Azuya

Menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki bukan masalah selama ia tidak merepotkan orang tuanya. Tapi sejak ayahnya pergi tanpa kembali dan adiknya lahir, ia harus mengambil alih peran pria itu untuk melindungi ibu dan adiknya; setidaknya sampai ayahnya kembali—walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apa pria itu masih ingat kalau dia adalah seorang ayah?

**Warning: Alternative Reality, Fem!Naru**

Kalau mau Sasuke bandingkan, rumahnya sekarang berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya dulu. Mikoto suka menghias halaman rumah dengan tanaman, tapi tidak seramai ini. Mungkin selain pohon peneduh dan rumput, ada beberapa pot bunga kecil dan pohon bonsai; bukan kebun bunga matahari dan sayur-sayuran yang menempati kanan dan kiri rumah serta berbagai macam bunga dan pohon-pohon kecil yang tumbuh teratur di halaman depan, membentuk jalan setapak dari pagar ke pintu depan rumah. Rumahnya dulu juga hanya dicat putih dengan atap coklat biasa karena Fugaku menyukai kesederhanaan dan tidak suka menarik perhatian. Kini ia menatap sebuah rumah bercat _lemon yellow _dan _marigold _dengan atap berwarna _admiral blue_ yang berkilau ditimpa terik matahari.

Lambang keluarga Uchiha memang terpahat gagah di pagar berwarna _teal_, namun energi keluarga Uzumaki memancar dari keseluruhan bangunan itu.

Yah, Sasuke memang tidak menolak saat Naruko meminta izin untuk merenovasi rumah mereka ketika Sasuke masih menempuh misi jangka panjangnya. Sasuke juga sudah menyangka hasilnya akan se_heboh _ini, ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa hasilnya jauh melebihi ekspektasinya. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya saat mengikuti Menma menyusuri halaman depan.

Menma sendiri sama terkejutnya dengan Sasuke. Dia mengira setidaknya pria itu akan datang di tengah malam seperti yang dulu biasanya ia lakukan; entah malam ini, besok malam, atau kalau tidak sama sekali pun ia tidak terlalu heran. Tapi menemukannya membeli kue dan bahkan mampir di toko bunga Yamanaka, Menma sampai diam-diam mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya untuk memastikan apakah orang yang sejak dari toko kue Akimichi belum berbicara apapun lagi padanya adalah mata-mata atau dia dijebak dalam _genjutsu. _

Alhasil, kedua Uchiha itu tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga mencapai pintu rumah. Setelah Menma memencet bel, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang ramai dari dalam rumah. Pintu perlahan terbuka, tapi Sasuke tidak melihat siapapun di balik pintu itu sampai Menma membungkukkan badan.

"_Oniichan, okae—" _Sepasang balita yang awalnya maju untuk memeluk Menma tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan mereka dan mundur perlahan. Menma menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke menatap dua anak kecil itu datar—walaupun nyatanya pria itu terperanjat dalam hati.

"_Tadaima," _Menma tersenyum pada kedua anak itu, menarik mereka mendekat. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasti terkejut ya, Boruto, Sarada."

Menma mengelus rambut hitam gadis kecil yang memeluknya sambil mengintip Sasuke yang terlalu canggung untuk berbicara. Bocah lelaki kembarannya—walau mereka sama sekali tidak punya kemiripan fisik—melangkah maju dan berhenti di sebelah Menma.

"_Otouchan…" _Bocah lelaki itu, Boruto, menggenggam lengan baju Menma, matanya birunya menatap Sasuke lekat. _"…ka?"_

Mendengar kata-kata saudarinya, Sarada perlahan melonggaran pelukannya pada Menma. Dia perlahan menatap Sasuke kemudian beralih pada Menma. _"Hontou ni, oniichan?"_

Sasuke menatap ketiga anak itu lekat. Setelah menikahi Naruko, ia membawa wanita itu ikut dalam perjalanannya hingga Menma lahir. Ia kemudian membawa dua orang itu ke Konoha lalu menjalankan misi sendirian dan hanya pulang ke Konoha beberapa kali dalam setahun. Mungkin saat itu Menma berumur 5 tahun saat ia akhirnya bisa tinggal di Konoha agak lebih lama, tapi harus pergi saat Naruko baru saja mengabarkan kehamilan keduanya. Sasuke ingat, ia tidak pulang sama sekali sejak saat itu. Bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir ia benar-benar putus kontak dengan Konoha karena harus berpindah dimensi. Tepat seminggu lalu ia kembali dan tak sengaja menemukan kabar pengangkatan istrinya dari pesan rahasia seorang mayat mata-mata yang hanyut di sungai.

"Ah," Sasuke bergumam sambil menjajarkan tingginya dengan Boruto.

Ia ingat Naruko pernah mengirim surat kalau anak kembar mereka adalah replikanya dan Sasuke, namun dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Dia hanya melihat foto mereka saat masih bayi dan merasa hanya warna rambut dan mata mereka saja yang kebetulan masing-masing persis dengannya dan Naruko. Namun kini ia seperti melihat Naruko di masa kecil dalam sosok Boruto dan dirinya dalam sosok Sarada. Hatinya bergetar ketika melihat Menma membujuk Sarada, menuntunnya mendekati Sasuke.

Putra sulungnya itu tampak seperti mendiang kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke mengelus pipi kedua anak kembarnya bergantian sambil tersenyum perlahan. _"Tadaima."_

"_Okaeri, otouchan," _Boruto dan Sarada perlahan memeluk Sasuke bersamaan. Sasuke terkejut, namun kini memejamkan mata sambil mengelus kepala Sarada dan mencium kepala Boruto. Menma tersenyum melihat ketiganya, namun tersentak ketika mendengar langkah kaki lain dari dalam rumah.

"Boruto, Sarada, kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

Menma melirik rak sepatu, semua sepatu _kaasan_nya tersusun rapi di sana. Sasuke mendengar seruan itu, seketika mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap seseorang yang melangkah dari dalam rumah. Menma segera berdiri kemudian meraih belanjaan yang dilepaskan Sasuke saat memeluk Boruto dan Sarada. Tepat saat ia melompat pergi, seorang wanita berambut pirang cerah tiba di bingkai pintu.

"Apa itu bukan Men—"

Kedua mata biru cerah wanita itu membulat. Sasuke berdiri saat Boruto dan Sarada berlari ke arah wanita itu sambil berebutan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Menyadari _kaachan _mereka tidak menanggapi tarikan pada ujung _apron_nya, kedua bocah kembar itu bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Sasuke?"

"_Tadaima," _Sasuke tersenyum simpul. _"Usuratonkachi."_

Menma harus memanjat atap untuk meletakkan belanjannya kemudian berusaha membuka jendela kamarnya dari luar. Sambil berguling ke atas kasur, dia menyadari kecerobohannya. Kalau saja tadi _kaasan_nya yang membuka pintu, jelas saja rencananya dan Sasuke akan gagal total. Dia membuka bungkusan plastik itu, memastikan kue dan rangkaian bunganya tidak rusak. Dia meletakkan semuanya di atas meja kemudian bergegas turun ke bawah.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Menma bisa melihat foto-foto yang dipajang di atas _buffet_. Dulu ia sering menatap foto-foto itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia selalu iri jika berkunjung ke rumah teman-temannya dan melihat foto keluarga mereka. Sedangkan keluarganya tidak pernah berfoto lengkap. Bahkan fotonya bersama orang tuanya sebelum Boruto dan Sarada lahir pun tidak ada. _Buffet_, dinding, dan pintu kulkas dipenuhi fotonya, Boruto, Sarada, serta Naruko. Wajah Sasuke hanya muncul dua kali: foto pernikahan orang tuanya dan potret tim tujuh.

Menma ingat saat dia harus membantu Naruko dengan lebih hati-hati saat _kaasan_nya itu mengandung Boruto dan Sarada, hingga seringkali mengorbankan waktu bermainnya. _Sharingan_nya bangkit ketika membantu persalinan _kaasan_nya yang prematur di rumah mereka pada dini hari. Dia sangat kecewa pada Sasuke karena tidak ada saat kehadirannya sangat dibutuhkan. Dia ingat saat Naruko menegurnya karena berkata bahwa ia membenci Sasuke. Menma dulu tidak pernah paham kenapa _kaasan_nya tidak berhenti menunggu pria itu.

Sebenarnya bahkan ia tidak pernah paham hingga detik ini. Saat ia sampai di pintu depan dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengaliri pipinya. Saat ia melihat Sasuke memeluk Naruko dengan sangat erat walaupun ia hanya memiliki satu tangan. Saat ia menyaksikan Boruto dan Sarada perlahan ikut memeluk Sasuke. Saat ia untuk pertama kalinya mendengar _kaasan_nya menangis.

Menma membekap mulutnya lalu meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia berlari kembali ke kamarnya, terjatuh ke atas kasur, lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Sebelah tangannya perlahan menjulur ke wajahnya kemudian menyeka air mata yang menjejaki pipinya. Sambil tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata dan mengetukkan dua jarinya di kening.

"_Okaeri, otousan."_


End file.
